


Mother

by LucyLuxDMC



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLuxDMC/pseuds/LucyLuxDMC
Summary: After spending a night with his father,Nero and Vergil ended up to talk about Nero's mother. But Nero wanted to know more about her. And,the next day, he received a missive from the woman who helped his mother during his childbirth. In that missive,Nero found out the truth he wanted.
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 6





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Broken english alert

It was a warm night of August in Fortuna. Father and son were walking along one of the alleys of the city after spending a peaceful dinner together.  
The street lights illuminated their path, making it more pleasant and giving it a strange atmosphere; like that lights were able to push away all the bad thoughts,allowing them to spend a calm moment.

" _You know, despite as child I always hated this town, I love it during the night. I don't know,it's like there's something that make me like it, somehow._ ",Nero said with a strange light in his eyes, the same light that a kid have when he see something he likes.

Vergil looked at him and he was glad to see,for a moment, the happiness in his son's eyes.

" _I bet._ ", Vergil replied, closing his eyes and hinting a smile.

But Nero struggled to understand his father's behavior because, usually, Vergil didn't show such happiness. But that night was different. Like Vergil feel something different in the air.

" _Nero..._ ", Vergil called his son's name with a strange tone, a mix between happiness and a bit of sadness.

Nero noticed it and,a little, that worried him.

" _...I think Rose would have loved this city._ "

When Nero heard that name he didn't know who Vergil was talking about. For him,was the first time he heard that name.

" _Rose?_ ",Nero asked curious and a bit confused.

" _It's your mother name._ ", Vergil replied, remembering her delicate features.

When Nero heard that words,he was totally astonished. He didn't expect them in that moment.

" _My...My mother's name?_ ",Nero said totally astounded.

Vergil knew exactly how Nero would have reacted at that words,but after all was is fault if Nero didn't know his own mother's name.

" _I'm sorry, I've never told you her name.",_ Vergil said closing his eyes,as sign of apology.

But Nero wasn't worried at all, quite the opposite. He was happy that,at last, he could know his mother's name.

 _"Nah. It's fine. After all,I'm glad to know her name.",_ Nero replied giving his father a cheerful smile.

"But I won't hide you that I would have liked to meet her.",Nero added while his eyes becoming sad.

Vergil could feel his son's sadness; but, despite this, he didn't find anything useful to say to comfort him. And noticing that was very late, Vergil asked if Nero wanted to return home.

" _Nero,what about come back home? I think your wife will be very concerned about you._ ", Vergil asked returning serious as always.

As Nero noticed, Vergil's happiness was something of temporary. But despite his father's behaving,Nero nodded.

" _Yeah. I think we should._ ",Nero replied a bit sad because he wanted to talk more about his mother. But,in the end,Vergil had already told him everything about her,or at least,what he knew.

\---

  
When Vergil and Nero got back home, they saw Kyrie fell asleep on the sofa in the garage.

" _Poor Kyrie. She had waited for me until now._ ",Nero said smiling.

" _You're very lucky to have such devoted wife._ ", Vergil said making Nero blushed at that words for the embarrassment.

" _It-It's just... we're soulmates...yeah...soulmates..._ ",Nero said while he was holding Kyrie in his arms.

Vergil started to understand that his son, despite he grew up without a family, managed to feel emotions for someone else that wasn't himself, unlike he did with his son's mother.

" _I'm sorry,Rose._ ", Vergil thought realising what he have done to her.

\---

  
After putting Kyrie to bed, Vergil wanted to talk with his son.

" _Nero, I need to talk with you._ ", Vergil said serious because what he was about to discuss was a very thorny topic.

But Nero didn't want to talk with his father in the bedroom because of Kyrie.

" _Sure, no problem. But not here. Kyrie is sleeping and I don't want to wake her up._ ",Nero whispered trying to not wake his wife up.

And so,they went in the kitchen where they sat down at the table to converse.

" _So,what did you want to tell me?_ ",Nero asked looking at his father who was more serious than usual and,a bit,that worried him.

" _It's about your mother._ ", Vergil replied.

" _But you've already told me everything about her._ ", Nero said wondering to himself what could still missing.

" _That's true. But I want to know what would you do if you will find out she died for giving birth to you?_ ", Vergil asked looking his son in his eyes while he became like frozen after hearing such question.

Nero was totally astonished. He didn't expect such words. Because,according to them, it could be his fault if his mother was dead.

" _I...I don't know..._ ", Nero's mouth was like frozen because he didn't know what reply.

In that moment Vergil realised he asked something that,for his son,was too much to bear,at least,in that moment.

" _Never mind, Nero. After all, this's too much for you._ ", Vergil said leaving.

Nero,though,stayed. Thinking about that words over all night long.

\---

  
The next day, Kyrie found Nero fell asleep on the kitchen table.

" _Nero,wake up._ ", Kyrie said shaking him to wake him up.

As soon as Nero woke up, Kyrie asked him why he was sleeping in the kitchen.

" _How come you were sleeping here?_ ", Kyrie asked a bit worried and a bit curious.

But Nero didn't want to tell her the truth and so he said her a little lie.

" _Don't worry, Kyrie. Yesterday,I was finishing some works in the garage.I was really tired and I fell asleep here. I'm sorry if I made you worry._ "

Somehow, Kyrie believe at Nero's words.

In that moment,though, the doorbell rang. Making Nero and Kyrie think about who could be.

"Who could be?", Kyrie asked while she was about to go to answer the door.

But Nero stopped her, going him in her place.

" _Wait, Kyrie. I'll get it._ "

When Nero opened the door, he saw a young woman with long curly blonde hair stood in front of him .

" _Who are you?_ ", Nero asked surprised.

" _I'm looking for a guy called Nero. Do you know him?_ ",the girl asked not knowing that the guy she was looking for was in front of her.

" _I'm Nero. Why were you looking for me?_ ",Nero asked looking at the girl and thinking if he knew her.

In that moment the girl pulled out a missive from her handbag and she gave it to Nero.

" _My mother gave it to me, telling me I should have brought it to you the day after her death._ ",the girl explained with sadness in her eyes.

But Nero was shocked to hear that words.

" _I'm...I'm sorry for your mother._ ",Nero said totally astounded.  
Despite he had never met her mother,that news upset him a lot.

" _Don't worry. That's life._ ",the girl replied smiling despite her loss; then she looked at her watch and realising she was late,she left, greeting Nero.

" _I'm sorry,I've to go. See you soon._ "

The girl left, leaving Nero standing on the doorstep alone for a moment. Then he closed the door and got back to the kitchen.

" _Who was it?_ ",Kyrie asked looking at Nero and noticing he was upset.

" _What did happen?_ ",Kyrie added worried.

" _It was a girl. She gave this to me._ ",Nero said showing the letter to his wife.

"What's it about?",Kyrie asked a bit curious.

" _I don't know. But, there's only way to find out._ ",Nero said opening the missive.

When Nero opened it,he found a photograph and a written sheet.

Curious,Nero looked at the photograph and he saw the image of a woman with long hazel colored hair and dressing a long red dress.

" _It can't be..._ ",Nero said totally shocked.

Kyrie noticed Nero reaction and that made her worry.

" _What's wrong, Nero?_ "

" _I'm sorry,Kyrie. I have to talk with my father._ ",Nero said,while he was going to his bedroom.

When Vergil saw Nero came in,he didn't understand what was going on.

" _What's wrong?_ ", Vergil asked serious as always.

" _Is that my mother?_ ",Nero asked showing the photo to his father.

As soon as Vergil saw it,he turned white. He didn't expect to see her image once again.

" _Where...where did you take it?_ ", Vergil asked touching it.

" _Answer me! Is that she?_ ",Nero said rising his voice.

" _Yes. She's Rose. Your mother_ ", Vergil replied closing his eyes.

When Nero heard that words,his heart became full of joy. Finally,he could see her.

"Mother...",Nero said keeping looking at the photo.

In that moment,the piece of paper Nero had got in his hand, slipped away and fell to the ground.

Vergil noticed it and picked it up. When he opened it,he realised that Nero had to read it.

" _Nero, it's better you read this._ ", Vergil said showing the letter to his son.

" _Dear Nero,_  
 _It's possible you don't know me,but I know you. I was who helped your mother giving birth to you. Unfortunately, your mother died after your birth due to a complication and I was forced to abandon you in front of the orphanage._  
 _I'm sorry to give you this bad news,but I think that, sooner or later, you would have wanted to know about her._  
 _But now stop talking about bad things. I want to talk about her._  
 _She was a really kind and human person. Me and your mother were friends. Rose, that's her name, was really happy to carry you. She didn't stop to talk about you. She kept repeat how much you meant for her._  
 _Trust me,if she had a choice she would never have left you._

_Greetings,_

_Mary._

_P.S._

_I leave you this photo of her. I hope you'll be happy to see her,at least._ "

When Nero finished to read that words,he started to cry because of the happiness for knowing the truth about his mother and the sadness for her death.

"M-Mother _..._ ",Nero said covering his face because he didn't want that his father saw him cry.  
But Vergil didn't scold his son,quite the opposite. He hugged Nero tightly. In that moment, Vergil realised the only thing that Nero needed was cry.

" _C'mon,Nero. Cry. I won't tell you anything._ "

After that words,Nero cried like a baby hugging his father and rubbing his face against his father's chest.

"Trust me,Nero. Rose would be really proud of you.", Vergil said caressing his son's head while he kept sobbing in his arms.

THE END  
  
  



End file.
